


All The Scars And Memories

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the scars and memories could be enough to make him end it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Scars And Memories

Etho, standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to throw himself off, was trying to make sense of the war wagging inside him.

Just as Etho found the answer, and went to take the step to jump, strong arms wrapped around his stomach, pulling him back and not letting go. 

The strong arms, that had grabbed him, turned Etho around, letting Etho's teary grey-red eyes meet purple.

"What were you thinking Etho!!! are you crazy?!?!" Nebris shouts

Etho can't bring himself to answer, so he looks down at the snowy ground, shaking his head.

"Why, Etho, why?" Nebris asks more calmly 

"Because! I'm just this scared, broken, inferior being...." Etho says coldly, beating himself up mentally

"Etho... come on... look at me" Nebris says calmingly 

Etho gives in and looks up to meet the purple eyes again.

"You are none of those things... you are amazing."

"No! no I'm not! you have no idea what it's like to be me! I've got so many scars, so many dark secrets from a past I wish I could forget and leave behind me, but I can't! you don't have the nightmares I do! you don't have to relive horrible memories, of murders that you've done, every night!" Etho says, his voice raising more and more as the sentence continued, he also started shaking.

"No, Etho, I don't, but I'm always there when you wake up in tears."

"But that's just it Nebris! you see me cry so much! you've seen me in my darkest hour, you've seen it all, and it makes me feel so inferior to you."

"Is that what this is all about, is that what you almost ending your life is about?"

"Yes! and I could still do it, I could still jump without any regret, it would take away this feeling I can't ever seem to shake off."

"There's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?"

Etho shakes Nebris' strong arms off and takes multiple steps backwards. Etho stops when his foot hits the edge

"No Nebris, there really isn't" Etho took the final step, sending himself hurtling towards the cold, snowy ground, without another thought.


End file.
